QDFEFDAKSDS !
by Kirailla et Yume
Summary: Quand pleins de dégénérer mentale s'invite a Konoha sa donne quoi ?Bah lisez ....La spupidos résumos est une maladie incurable donc nous vous prions d'excuser l'auteur .


Quand des fanfickeures et fanfikeuse débarquent sa donne sa ! 

ONE CHAPTER :ENFIN ARRIVER !

Une tribu de maboules s'avançaient vers konoha doucement essayant de voir chaque piège !Ils étaient tous très intelligent et rusés !

Kirailla ,Neko et Natsuume:C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

Shigure :Bientôt j'espère .

Estelle :Je veux mon lit !

Kiara :J'ai mal au pied !

Jean :Fait chaud !

Naomie :Je vais mourir !

Florence :Je vais vous tuer si vous vous la fermer pas !

Sahra :Vivement que Sasuke me sauve !

Regard de la mort qui tue pour Sahra de la part de toute les fans de Sasuke .

Yamina :J'ai vu Gaara !

Tous :Où sa ?

Yamina montrant du doigt un arbre :Là !

Tous goute de sueur derrière la tête :Elle divague ! (moi :J'allais pas dire folle ,on les tous)

Ninoune :Trente seconde qu'on se plaint !

Doku :Tu compte le temps ?

Ninoune :J'ai rien trouver de mieux a faire !

Je-I-Yo :DDDOOORRRRMMMIIIRRRR !

Keyko :Souvenir ,souvenir quand tu nous tien ...

conscience de Keyko :voyons ne chante pas il vas pleuvoir !

Keyko :Je suis maudite !

conscience de Keyko :J't 'ai entendu !

PetiteSaki :Tu te laisse diriger par ta conscience !Rebelle toi !

Pffff :coucher toutou !

PetiteSaki :Bien !

Sora54 :Quelqu'un a le livre :"Comment faire taire ses compagnons de routes alors que vous agoniser a mort !" ?

Flamby :Je trouve que vous exagérer !

Tous :Pourquoi ?

Flamby :Sa fait a peine 10 minute que l'on marche !(moi :casser)

Tous sur le cul :merde alors !

Alors tous le monde repartis vers konoha .Kirailla qui détester marcher s'installa sur le dos de son idole Flamby ,PetiteSaki volait a moitié dans les airs tellement elle était fatiguer ,Natsuume était monter sur le dos de Kiara ,Neko grâce a son agilité réussis a aller aussi dans les bras de Flamby qui se marrait au blague débile des 2 demoiselles ,Sora54 rester droite comme un poteau et garder les nuage (moi :et PAF !se prend un arbre) ,Naomie réfléhissait au moyen le plus simple pour éliminer toute ses rivales ,Doku admirait la mitraillette et le bazooka de Kirailla ,Florence joué avec des couteaux ,Estelle réviser ses positions ,Jean rêvait de sa Ninata ,Shigure se battait avec un écureuil (moi :qui prenait l'avantage) ,Sahra attendait que Sasuke vienne la sauvée ,Yamina éblouissait tous le monde car ses cheveux refléter le soleil (moi :c pas positif) ,Ninoune s'extasier devant le paysage (moi :des arbres ,des arbres ...)Je-I-Yo parlait avec Keyko et sa conscience ,et je crois avoir fait le tour !Tous a coup un énorme Mille-pattes arriva devant nos jeunes auteurs .Pétage de plomb de la par de Doku et Kirailla qui s'attaque a l'affreuse bestiole .Kirailla le dégommer a coup de mitraillette (moi :et oui j'ai aussi une mitraillette) et Doku a coup de rouleau a pâtisserie .La pauvre bête mourus juste après (moi :pardon au fan de mille patte mais j'ai trop abuser de Satan 666 tome 3) .Neko les attaqua juste après .

Kirailla :MAIS ARRETE SA FAIT MAL !

Neko :C'est le but rechercher !

Doku :On n'a rien fait !

Neko :SI IMAGINER QUE CETTE INCECTE APPARTENNAIT A SHINO !

Doku et Kirailla :ET C'EST POUR INCECTO-MAN QUE TU NOUS EMMERDE !

Cette dispute est suivit d'une grande bataille ou tous le monde avait renoncer a les arrêter car personne ne voulait se prendre un coup !Flamby s'était endormis sur une branche un peu de bave coulait le long de sa bouche ,Natsuume relisait le livre de Estelle ,Estelle commençait a écrire le tome 2 ,Sora54 apprenais a reconnaitre un cloporte ,Florence apprenait a manier le bazooka (moi :MON BAZOOKA), Sahra attendais toujours l'Uchiwa ,Keyko et PetiteSaki se faisaient enguirlandais par leur conscience ...Enfin bref tous le monde était occuper !

Quand tous a coup un grand "BOUM" se fit entendre .Ils s'agissait de Doku ,Neko et Kirailla qui venaient de s'endormir !Evidemment elles ne pouvaient plus marcher donc Flamby ,Yamina et Natsuume (moi :les 2 dernier tirer au sort) durent les porter .Le voyage dura encore 1 h !Et enfin ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Konoha ,tous dansèrent de joie tellement leur bonheur était immense (moi :sur ils ont fait plein de pause) en fin ils allaient leur tallent pour emmerder !

TO BE CONTINUED ...


End file.
